Out of control
by AnySciuto
Summary: Luke finds a way to save penelope when she is held hostage.


Penelope woke with a smile on her face. She finally told Luke Alvez how much he loves him. Not only that. She said in front of Simmons and Kristy.

They spent the night together. And the next bath, too. She always thought bathing with someone might be strange, but she just seemed right with Luke. They broke up to go to BAU. He needed to check Roxy, she wanted his coffee before going to work.

She entered the cafeteria and might as well have an indecent hickey on her neck. But she was happy. And happy with caffeine.

She waited her turn, with the right money, ready to sip the drink when four men entered announcing the robbery. She picked up the phone to call her colleagues when she was thrown at the group that was already surrendered.

She fell to the floor with a loud thump, with coffee, cell phone and her credentials that resolved to leave the bag still open.

The two thug caught it and looked at it. His lips moved under the cloth of the mask and it could very well be a smile. He looked at her again, took her wrists together, and placed it directly in front of the glass. Handcuffing his arms from behind, he ran a finger down her back maliciously.

Do not shrink, Penelope. She forced herself to think and act. She had seen so many crime scenes where the victim had been killed for responding.

Across the town, Luke felt as if someone was walking through his grave. Penelope. His thoughts went to him. It was so when she was taken hostage and now they were back.

His cell phone rang and it was not his girl. It was Emily, probably with a case.

\- Alvez. He answered casually and all he heard was Emily crying. "Emily, what's wrong?"

\- It's Garcia. She answered before another wave of sobs. "Alvez, she's being held hostage in her cafeteria."

\- What? He shouted angrily, but not Emily. - Sorry, Emily. It was not with you.

"All right, Luke. Emily wanted to say. "I also reacted like this when I heard. They called the FBI.

"I must suppose that they now have demands." Luke said.

"An airplane to Russia, fifty thousand dollars irritable. Emily read. "And they want to take Penelope with them."

"Why would they ask for that?" Luke was nervous.

\- Relax, Luke. Emily said. "They will not take Penelope to Russia." It's to the airport only. Their measure.

\- I am going. Luke pulled on his coat. - Roxy Girl. I am going to save your mama.

She barked, nodding. Then she marched in circles and lay with her head down.

Driving madly to the place where the love of his life was, he squeezed his hands on the steering wheel, cursed some really indescribable swearing, and accelerated even more.

Rossi did not believe what he saw. Penelope was the only hostage put in the window and she was quite frightened. Everyone promised her everything would be all right, but now he wanted to kick himself.

More than a simple scratch, she had a strong layer of blood running down her forehead.

Spencer tried to focus on setting up a profile, but he looked every time to see how his friend was going. If he had the chance, he would kill these guys for hurting Penelope.

Trace this. He would torture them with statistics. For four straight hours. Random facts that would make them ask for the death penalty to get rid of it. JJ remembered the situation with her husband a few years earlier and Simmons with his wife a few months earlier.

Tara tried not to show, but her fear was almost clearly clear. Penelope was a friend now. And she was not willing to lose her like that.

Luke parked the car and left. No matter how many blips he had broken how many near misses he had caused, he needed to see Penelope and help. They finally had their first night and it was better than they could imagine.

Emily came in, still crying. It was hard to see Penelope in that situation. If she guessed, her wrists were bound and god forgive her, even broken.

They had no idea why simple money thieves would make so many demands or ask for a plane to Russia, but they knew Penelope was from the family and they did not leave anyone in danger.

\- We have to do something! Luke shouted. "They're going to kill her."

"We can not get close enough. Captain Hondo said. "He'll kill your friend in the blink of an eye."

"I do not intend to leave her there." Luke dropped his guns and raised his hands. - I go there. And if you want to stop me, Captain, you are going to have to shoot.

They faced each other, convinced they were both right.

"If you fail." Hondo said. "You're not just going to kill the beautiful lady there, but you're going to kill yourself."

"Then we'll be together forever." Luke said softly.

Hands up, Luke walked over to the cafeteria. He locked Penelope's gaze and comforted her, even though they were separated by the glass.

They put their palms on the same level and he whispered something that made her smile.

Did you get what I asked for? The bandit asked angrily.

\- Is coming. Luke did not even look at him. - Let her out. She is innocent. Everyone is.

"Why should I let her leave?" The bandit was angry. "What makes it so special?"

\- The baby she is carrying. Luke tried to play with him. - I would love to meet my son or daughter and stress will harm the unborn child.

"I would never forgive myself if I killed a child." The bandit released her. - Okay, blonde, go with your boyfriend.

Pushing Penelope to the door, he opened it and pushed her out. Penelope fell into the arms of Luke and Rossi.

With no energy to walk, Luke took her in his arms and carried her away. Reid was with them now. She seemed to want to faint at any moment, so Luke held her when she was afraid to let him go.

"How did you know that saying that Penelope was pregnant would work?" Matt was now, too.

\- I know who he is. Luke replied. "Your name is Sergei Ivanovich." She worked four years at the Russian consulate for women and children. At one point, his wife and unborn child were killed in a car accident.

"And how did he go from consular minister to robber and kidnapper?" Matt asked. - That is very radical.

"He never intended to. Luke replied. - He just wanted to prove a point.

\- Agent Alvez. The doctor checked Penelope. "She's fine despite the cut on her head. Maybe she needs a CT scan, a few stitches and a lot of rest.

\- Thank you. Luke smiled at Penelope, who still held the grip on his hand. - Are you alright?

"I love you, Luke. She said tiredly. Thank you for saving me.

"I think we're even now, girl. Luke kissed Penelope's nose. "You saved me and I saved you."

"When did I save you?" She was confused.

\- When I met you. Luke answered and kissed her. "And just so you know, I'd love for you to have a baby of mine."

She smiled at him, kissing him back. At that point, neither of them cared that the hostage situation had been controlled and everyone was only having surface scratches.

All that mattered was that now, they had each other. And that soon they would have a baby to spruce up their life.


End file.
